


She Didn’t Say Zero

by amusensical



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Between Episodes 127 and 128, Gen, Nothing hurts so much as hope, Post-Rome Arc (Rusty Quill Gaming), Real-Time Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusensical/pseuds/amusensical
Summary: Azu and Hamid have returned from Rome to Cairo with Ed, Ishak, and the others. Sasha, Grizzop, and Eldarion did not return with them. Marie Curie suggests that there is a chance, a slight chance, their lost friends could be rescued.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	She Didn’t Say Zero

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after listening to episode 127. Thank you, dear Romans as well as friends in RQO live-blogging for beholding and support.

**Ed takes care**

In the kitchen the travelers gather. Ed and Ishak have become fast friends and play with dancing lights, sending them flitting around the room. The quiet children come out from wherever they were and there are cookies. Everyone is warmed, and healed, and for a little while they are even cheered. Except the frozen knot doesn’t really loosen. They spread the blankets in the room provided and finally sleep, near to each other, and clasp hands in the darkness.

**Azu prays**

Aphrodite, take my heart, my ache, my heart, my full heart, my heart full of your divine love, restored to me after so long, so far

Everywhere is too small, too tight, too close  
There is nowhere to hide  
Azu finally stands in the salon, away from the walls, she does not tremble, one hand on her ax, one clutching the Heart.

Shine your light through my heart, dear love of Aphrodite, make me your champion, fill my heart with passionate love and terrible vengeance, then tear it from me for my guilt

**Hamid struggles**

_Sound of water._

The tub is small, but the water is hot, and I am alone for the first time in so long, so far. 

At least we’re safe for now, that’s something. Grizzop would be proud of me, for moving forward, for making the best decision in the moment and moving forward. Someday _oh god I hope_ I will tell him about getting everyone out of Rome, about asking Madame Curie questions. She must know _I don’t know what, what to do._ If anyone can make it, you can, _Sasha please be safe._

We will find Oscar, and figure this out _and you are lost to me._

_Sound of weeping._


End file.
